


The Soul-Kisses

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, Drabble, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-08
Updated: 2006-11-08
Packaged: 2018-10-26 10:31:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10785045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: The Kisses of Soul-Mates reflected on their children (and my the Weasley's have a lot of those). A drabble in Three parts. Written in Response to the prompt "Burn"





	The Soul-Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Remember that moment in Order of The Phoenix when Hermione Kisses Ron. He does.  


* * *

Part One : Fire  
  
"How did you know?"   
  
Ron ignored the obvious glances his brother and new sister-in-law directed toward Hermione Granger.  
  
"I mean that Fleur was the one?"  
  
"It was in her kiss Ron. The first kiss of a soul mate will always burn."  
  
Bill grinned. "Fleur kissed me on the cheek."   
  
Fleur's hand covered Bill's.   
  
"This is where our first son will have birthmark." she said.  
  
"And our second?" Bill asked.   
  
Fleur blushed, raising her hand to her collarbone.   
  
"It burns here."  
  
Ron stood up.   
  
His cheek had been burning for almost two years now.  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
She looked even more beautiful than she had at the Yule Ball. Her wild hair tamed, taken up revealing a graceful neck.  
  
"There." Ron thought. "There."  
  
"Yes Ron."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
Ron lowered his lips to the nape of her neck.  
  
"It's going to burn."  
  


Part Two : Perhaps not a Pigmy Puff.  
  
"There's a kiss mark."  
  
Claude Weasley groaned, would this bushy haired girl ever leave him alone?  
  
"Just like Arthur."  
  
She was obviously a muggle relation, no Weasley ever referred to Arty by his given name.   
  
"It almost as if someone kissed you there before you were born."  
  
"A Soul-kiss." Claude said a little sharply. "It's the first kiss my mother gave my father."  
  
"Do all wizards have them?"  
  
"Only if their parents are soul-mates."  
  
"So cousin Hermione and Ron are soul-mates?"  
  
Claude smirked. "All my cousins have them, and my dad, and all my uncles."  
  
"Not the same kiss surely?"  
  
"No." Claude replied. "It just has to be a special kiss."  
  
The girl didn't reply, instead she gazed pensively into space.  
  
"Tell you a secret?" Claude said.  
  
"Yes." The girl's hair bobbed as she leant forward.  
  
"Uncle Ron's kiss..."  
  
"Yes."  
  
It was a family secret, something Claude had overheard.  
  
"It's on his bum!"  
  


Part Three : Prophetic  
  
Cassandra.  
  
It was something Claude Weasley had remembered.  
  
A muggle girl named Cassandra, a cousin of his Aunt Hermione.  
  
He had explained his soul-kiss to her, the first kiss his mother Fleur had given his father Bill, reflected in a birthmark on his cheek. A mark almost the same as his younger cousin Arty.  
  
Claude had told her a secret, a family secret, but she was family wasn't she? Even if she was a muggle?  
  
"Cassandra." Her mother had called her and for some reason she had kissed him. Without warning, on his cheek, on his birthmark.  
  
All summer it had plagued him, a girl named Cassandra.  
  
Now he sat on the Hogwarts express on his first trip to Hogwarts. The compartment door opened.  
  
"Hello. My name is Cassandra Granger and you are?....Oh."  
  
Claude's cheek burned.  
  



End file.
